Our Time Now
by Anne Delaney
Summary: Begins after Ch.36 of Deathly Hallows. Now that Voldemort has been defeated, how will the story continue? Follow the lives of the Potters and Weasleys as they learn to live, love, and laugh again. HP/GW RW/HG ON HIATUS sorry!
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I was not the genius that came up with Harry Potter...I wish I was J.K. Rowling. Characters and locations are hers unless you've never heard of them before...then they're mine.

* * *

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Harry had been sleeping for what felt like an eternity. He still felt rather tired as he awoke to a beautiful sunset in his four-poster bed. His friends and family had woven in and out of his dreams, and he felt the emotional loss of each and every one of them. While his heart ached for those who had died bravely in battle, he thought of how much could have been lost. His heart almost broke as he thought of one person in particular.

Ginny Weasley woke up slowly, and the pain of the previous night washed over her. She watched from her bed in Gryffindor Tower as the sun slowly began to set, casting a warm glow over the grounds. She dressed quickly and tiptoed down to the common room. She was slightly shocked to see Ron and Hermione asleep together in one of the large armchairs, but she realised that some love was strong enough to survive anything. She crept quietly out of the portrait hole and off towards the nearest window. As she gazed over the sun bathed grounds she saw a lone figure sitting under the beech tree beside the lake.

Harry sat waiting, but he knew in his heart that when-or even if-she was ready, she would find him. As Ginny made her way towards Harry a million different things were going through her mind. Would he still love her? Would he be the same after last night? Would they be able to begin again?

She needn't have worried, because as she walked towards him all Harry could think about was how beautiful she looked as the light hit her. It gave her a radiant glow like no other, and it was at that moment he realized that he couldn't live without her. She slowly sat down beside him and a vision of his lifeless body at Voldemort's feet flashed through her mind. Her anger let loose.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she yelled hitting him repeatedly as she did.

Harry said "I know I deserved that. I didn't want to put you through that but there was no other way".

"Oh, of course! There was no other way but for you to sacrifice yourself AGAIN!" Ginny interjected.

"Ginny, just give me a chance to explain and I'll tell you everything" said Harry.

"Fine" Ginny replied sourly.

"What I was doing with Ron and Hermione is something that Professor Dumbledore and I started in my sixth year. He had discovered a secret about Voldemort's past. Let me start from the beginning. Voldemort first began to gather his followers when he was a student here at Hogwarts, and they later became his Death Eaters. It was with this band of followers that he created his plan to be the most powerful wizard in history. He sought immortality and came closer to it than many before him. He used dark magic to split his soul into eight pieces and create seven Horcruxes which he could use to recreate himself if he were ever to fail. One of the Horcruxes was the diary that you found in your first year. The others were Godric Gryffindor's sword, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, a ring, and Voldemort's snake Nagini. What we've been off doing is hunting down the Horcruxes and destroying them. We finally got all seven and destroyed them, but there was a flaw in the plan. What Voldemort didn't count on was an eighth Horcrux; one he created without even knowing. On the night he killed my parents, a piece of his soul was transferred to me when the killing curse rebounded; I became the eighth Horcrux. When I walked into the forest I knew that the only way for him to be gone forever was for me to die with the piece of his soul. When he cast the killing curse, I didn't actually die because I had the will to live, but the Horcrux was destroyed. I had to pretend to be dead so I could kill Voldemort when the time was right".

"Why didn't you even come find me? You're making a habit of disappearing without even saying goodbye! I understood why you broke up with me, I wasn't happy about it, but I understood why. When you left on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding I had no idea where you were going. Not a day has gone by since you left that my heart hasn't ached at the though of you leaving and walking straight into danger. I worried about you every day, and I didn't know if I would ever see you again!" said Ginny.

Ginny sat in silence for a while, but Harry couldn't bear it for very long. He reached out and held Ginny's hands in his. As he did so she turned to look at him and their eyes met.

"Ginny I know I broke up with you, and I left with Ron and Hermione, but I want you to know that I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time. I used to spend hours following your dot on the Marauders' Map wishing I was with you, and I never stopped worrying. I know what I did during the battle may have seemed foolish, but it had to be done. I wanted more than anything to be able to say goodbye to you. I saw you on my way into the forest. I was wearing my invisibility cloak, but I passed so close to you I was afraid you knew I was there. I wanted to see you, to talk to you, to hold you so badly, but I had to push myself on. I knew that if you new what I was doing you'd never let me go, and I would lose my nerve. I kept going, but the thing that got me through the walk to the forest was my family. You never left my mind, and the thought of not just dying, but dying for _you_ made it seem so much more important. I know that none of this is an excuse, but I'm in love with you Ginny Weasley, and I can't live without you" Harry said.

Ginny responded by pulling Harry closer and saying "Harry Potter don't you ever leave me again".

"Never" was all he could get out before her lips found his.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my beta and best friend for reading all my crazy rough drafts written at 1am. You Rock! I'll try my best to update at least once a week; unfortunately I don't live in a Harry Potter book and still have to deal with the horrible reality that is math homework!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Visit my homepage for story extras!


	2. Forever and Ever

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing you've heard of before! (Oh how I wish I was J.K. Rowling!)

* * *

Chapter Two: Forever and Ever

Harry and Ginny sat under the beech tree and watched the sunset. Harry held Ginny in his arms and stroked her hair while she had her head laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat; it was blissful oblivion.

"We're going to have to get up sometime you know" Ginny said when the sun had set behind the mountains.

"I just want to stay in this moment forever. As soon as we get up and go back inside it's all going to come back-the pain, the sadness, and the guilt" said Harry.

"You have no reason to feel guilty Harry; you just saved the world" Ginny replied. "Let's go the long way to get back inside" she said.

Harry and Ginny walked slowly around the lake and towards the castle. Darkness soon surrounded them. They entered the castle and proceeded to the Great Hall where they found a distraught Mrs. Weasley being comforted by her husband.

"We're going to be going back to the Burrow tonight" said Mr. Weasley. "I think it'll be best to have the family together"

"_Family" _thought Harry. "I've caused their family enough grief already"

As if Mrs. Weasley had read Harry's mind, she looked up from Arthur's shoulder and stopped sobbing. She had a slightly angry expression on her face.

"I have known you for seven years Harry Potter, and during those seven years I have come to know you as one of the most selfless people I have ever met; you always put everyone before yourself. Today is one day where you will not do that. You _are_ family, and you are coming home where you belong. Don't you _ever_ think this is your fault! If it weren't for you we would have lost the battle you fought so bravely long before now. You _are _my son"

With that, she wrapped him in one of her famous rib-cracking hugs. The love that emanated from her in that moment was enough to keep some of the guilt at bay.

Harry agreed to go back to the Burrow and set off with Ginny to find Ron and Hermione so that they could go home. As they walked through the castle signs of the battle were everywhere.

"I can't believe all his happened here" said Harry. "So many people who didn't need to be involved got hurt". "It was just supposed to be me and Voldemort, no one else. No one was supposed to die".

"All this happened here for a reason Harry" Ginny began. "You needed help, and everyone who stayed willingly gave it. I know you feel guilty. That's how I felt after everything that happened with Riddle's Diary and in the Chamber of Secrets, but my family was there for me. They helped me get through it, and they'll be there for you too Harry. You really are part of the family".

"Thanks" said Harry. "I'm glad you understand".

"I'll always be here for you" Ginny said. "Forever and ever".

* * *

A/N: I would like to apoligize to all of my readers. I am so so sorry for not updating sooner! I was stressed out about midterms last week and then I got sick! Thank you so much to my amazing beta and BFF Devaney Walsh! She is truly amazing and you should thank her because if she hadn't driven me crzy by nagging me to post another chapter I probably would have kept putting it off! Love you Dev! Check out her stories; they are incredible!!

Checkout my homepage and leave me comments on it please! The link can be found on my profile page.

I wasa little dissapointed with the number of reviews I got for the first chapter; only 3! Please please please review! I need the constructive criticism of other readers and writers to help me keep writing! More reviews or less frequent updates! (And yes I am aware that two weeks between chapters isn't exactly frequent updating.......)


End file.
